


Katagawa's Scrutiny

by ToastyDehmer



Series: Riders [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: Katagawa doesn't mind being a part of the background...for now. Maliwan's heir has his own thoughts on the matter of the Golden Hatching.(Katagawa is semi-creepy. His Dragon is kind of the same?)
Series: Riders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Katagawa's Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> This work (and this series) is only loosely based off of the book series PERN, The Inheritance Cycle, and The Guardians of Childhood. Of the three, only one I have actually read. The rest is from wikipedia and what I've read of of fanfiction.

Everyone was in an uproar. Absolutely everyone. There was no peace or quiet to be found and yet Katagawa was as still as a statue. The only reason he wasn't being jostled around boy those running and sprinting, trying to organize something or other was thanks to Menoetius. The Red kept watch over his Rider, dishing out a menacing growl anytime anyone who came too close, a snap of his teeth if they dared to approach.

At first glance, some might have said the Maliwan heir was stupefied, stunned silent and unresponsive. They couldn't have been any further from the truth.

_'A Queen. And so strong.'_

_[I want her.]_

Katagawa zoomed the view of his ECHOeye, the fine piece of machinery silently whirring. Even with the closer look, it was still hard to catch a sight of the new Queen. Hyperion's CEO had glided down to the sands and with both him and his Dragon constantly getting in the way, the Queen was nearly blocked from view. Here and there Katagawa would catch flashes of her golden scales or her glowing eyes but never a full view ever since her Rider had been saved by her magic.

Her Rider.

Katagawa grinned and rested his chin in the palm of his flesh hand.

Rhys Idris Atlas the Third. To date, he honestly wasn’t all that much. Nervous son to the Atlas CEO, quiet and smart but snotty. He and Katagawa hadn’t gotten along when they first met. But then Rhys’ father died and Rhys was all scared and lonely. And angry. Katagawa had only been eleven when it happened but the day he had seen Rhys have a fit of rage had been the day Katagawa actually started liking him. There had just been something about the tears in those eyes that had jump-started something in Katagawa. He hadn’t known what it was at the time but Katagawa had soon figured it out for himself.

Back then when those furious brown eyes landed on him, he thought what he felt was fear. And maybe that had been present but he knew better now.

Desire.

He _wanted_ Rhys and Katagawa would go as far to say as that was the first time he ever felt attraction to anyone. Of course it only grew over time. Not even galactic distances could tame it, Rhys working on Promethea. Katagawa stuck on Dramnyr after gaining Menoetius. And for the longest time he had bemoaned Rhys’ lack of a Dragon. Hell, he had bemoaned what would happen _should_ Rhys become a Rider.

Katagawa had always believed Rhys would bond with a Red should he ever attend a hatching. It would fit him just as a Red would fit any CEO or company heir. But Reds generally didn’t partner up together. They were rivals - both in the corporate world and the Dragon world. After all, Reds were the most likely to catch a Queen when she rose. And while Katagawa could appreciate a good hate-fuck, he wouldn’t settle for that alone when it came to Rhys. The Golden Queen would always be the goal. But now…

As the Hyperion CEO flew off with Rhys and some Blue right behind him with the Queen, Katagawa thoughtfully looked down at his right arm. His perfect blazer and gloves hid the sleek cybernetic arm from view as always.

_[What do think the Queen’s Rider will do about his missing arm?]_

Katagawa didn’t take long to think about it.

“Fix it, obviously,” he answered. Katagawa flexed his metal hand and with a grin, looked at the archway the Queen and Rhys had been taken through. Without a doubt, Katagawa knew Rhys would replace his arm.

Funny how it would be on the same side as Katagawa’s.

Some might even call it… fate.

_‘How delightful.’_

_[Agreed.]_

Katagawa’s delight was easily hidden behind the glint in his eyes before he turned on his heel and began walking.

“Come, Menoetius,” he called though he didn't need to. His dragon had already begun to follow. “It’s time we took our leave of this place. If I recall correctly, we have an important meeting to attend soon.”

And he couldn’t wait for the controlled and veiled vitriol each Rider would throw at each other in it. _Especially_ at Handsome Jack for ‘interfering’ - if it could even be called that. Of course nearly everyone would accuse him of trying to get close with the Queen. Not that it wouldn’t be the first time in history someone had jumped in before it was proper. Still, Katagawa would enjoy watching every single Rider turn on the unruly psychopath.

Was about time it happened anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering if anyone has caught on to the names of Rhys', Jack's, and now Katagawa's Dragons and the meaning behind them....
> 
> SO YEAH. KAT'S IN HERE TOO. Watcha think?


End file.
